teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Maid of Gévaudan (Episode)
"Maid of Gévaudan" is the eighteenth episode of Season Five of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Joseph P. Genier. It is the seventy-eight episode of the series overall, and premiered on February 23, 2016. Synopsis Hoping to align with a familiar ally, the Argents reveal a key clue to the mystery of the Beast of Gevaudan. Meanwhile, Scott tries to take on the Beast himself. Recap In 1710 in the French Territory of North America. A soldier is wounded and he is being helped up by one of his own. Another soldier writes that the French are losing the war to the British and that the only thing keeping him alive is the hope of seeing Marie-Jeanne, his sister again. The soldiers make their way into a cabin and come face to face with a woman who tells them that they have come to the wrong place to hide. She tells them there is something else out there, a creature of the night, a shapeshifter, a demon. They ask one more time and she says it's a demon wolf. Meanwhile, the cabin is being surrounded with British soldiers who all have their guns aimed at the cabin. However, out of nowhere, they come under attack by the beast. One soldier finds his way inside but is ripped out by the beast. Gerard says that the letter that was written found it's way to a woman who would later go on to be known as the Maid of Gévaudan but her real name was Marie-Jeanne. The story was being told to Lydia and Parrish who says maybe someone so resurrect her. Parrish leaves and Chris and Gerard tell Lydia to let him go. They tell Lydia that they believe she can stop the beast. Stiles and Hayden are rushing Liam to a safe place as he cries out in pain. He is ripped up and asks if it's bad and gets conflicting answers from Hayden and Stiles. Stiles almost passes out but tells Hayden that maybe adding pain could take away some of his. She kisses Liam and she is able to take about some of his pain. Lydia is continuing to do research on Marie-Jeanne when Gerard tells her that they were much alike one another. He tells her that Marie-Jeanne was also a skeptic of the supernatural at one point. In the flashback, Marie-Jeanne is in a tavern reading the letter from her brother. She is told not to give up hope on him when she overhears men talking about a young girl who was killed by the beast. They say that the wolf never eats its victims and that it kills for sports. They elect to form a hunting party and Sebastien walks in with Marcel and tells them that they have the best hunter in Marie-Jeanne. She runs over and embraces them. The entire tavern begins to chant her name to encourage her to hunt the beast. She says she hunts animals not myths. Then a man brings in the body of the tavern keepers son who was found in the woods. The boys last words was Le Bête. Marie-Jeanne says she doesn't know what beast did that but to ready the hunting party. In present day the beast tosses Scott down the stairs and takes off. Scott shows his teeth and goes after him. Gerard continues the story of Marie-Jeanne who is being warned by her brother when it comes to hunting the beast. He tells her that she will need more than ordinary steel to stop the beast. Marie-Jeanne gets ready to leave with the hunting party as they move through the woods in the evening. They searched from dawn 'til dusk hoping to find the beast. They knew that it would be nightfall when the beast would come out. After midnight, the beast began to attack one-by-one. Marie-Jeanne could hear men around her being killed and she finally fired at the beast, cutting his skin. She was caught by the beast and before he could finish her, a man comes out of the woods and tells her to get down. He throws what looks like mountain ash towards it and it sends the beast back. She says that was no normal wolf and the man says of course not, it was a werewolf. Beacon Hills High School is in a panic and Malia is hectically trying to find Stiles. She calls Braeden and tells her to bring all of her shotguns. Scott saves a girl from a close encounter with the beast and they are both locked in a classroom. He peers out of the window to check and make sure the beast isn't there. When the beast begins to attack, he tells the girl to go out the window and the beast attacks him and pulls him out of the room. Lydia senses that something is wrong but Gerard and Chris urge her to stay and listen to the story. She decides to stay and Gerard tells her that Henri brought Marie-Jeanne to his cabin where she discovered mountain ash and mistletoe. She asks him why he has all of that he tells her that he was protecting himself. He says he has spent his life gathering the right tools to defend himself against one. He asks her is she wants to know and she says she doesn't want to know how to survive one, she wants to know how to kill it. Scott stumbles into the library visibly hurt. He is stalked by the beast but finds that there are more innocent students in the room. He looks around and and tells them to go upstairs after hearing the beast roar. They obey and the beast bursts into the library. He roars but Scott roars back and gets ready for another fight. Gerard continues his story of Marie-Jeanne ordering everyone to drink to honor the dead. They make a toast to the dead and drink when Marcel sees some berries at the bottom of his glass. He breaks the glass in his hand and she asks him if he has something to wrap his hands with after taking him outside. He tells her she will find what she is looking for in the cellar. Marie-Jeanne takes the keys from him and ventures down into the cellar with a lantern. When she finally reaches the bottom, she is immediately shocked by what she finds. She returns to Marcel with a bow and arrow aimed at him. He begs her to let the arrow fly and it's later revealed that there was nothing but bodies in the cellar. She lets the arrow into him but she realizes that he is not the killer. Marcel was covering for the real beast Sebastien. Gerard tells Lydia that Marie-Jeanne confronted her brother the moment she walked back into the tavern. She tells him that he has killed children and he tells her that he is to kill whatever crosses his path. He tells her he drank from the water of a footprint from the beast and that's how he became the demon wolf. His first kill was the woman who warned him in the tavern. He tells his sister to tell them all about him and watch him tear them all apart. She calls him a monster and he says he is a beast. He gets up and tells her that she won't catch him or kill him because they are family. He walks out of the tavern and Marie-Jeanne had to go back to Henri to figure out how to kill a beast and a brother. Henri tells Marie-Jeanne that they need something that can use the beasts weight against itself. He presents her with a spear and she places the silver tip on with her own hands. In present day, Scott is getting his ass handed to him by the beast and the whole library is watching him in the showdown against the beast. They square off but Liam comes flying in and hits the beast. Braeden follows and begins unloading shots into the beast. The beast takes off and Braeden scolds Scott for thinking he had a chance against it. He tells her he didn't think he had a chance but he did get its scent. Meanwhile, Gerard continues the story of Marie-Jeanne's three-year hunt of Sebastien before cornering him. Sebastien is chasing after his sister as she runs through the snowy woods. He turns into the beast and begins to run after her when slides in the snow to grab her spear. She drives the spear into the beast who turns back into Sebastien. He tells her that the minor injury won't stop him and that when he is done killing everyone, he will complete more horrors so that others will remember his name. She tells him that no one will remember him. She tells him how she forged the spear with mountain ash and their blood under the full moon. She tells him that he will only be remembered as a beast. She pulls the spear from him and walks away. Gerard says that every piece of information regarding Sebastien was burned by Marie-Jeanne and the rest of the villagers. The name Sebastien Valet had been forgotten but years and Gerard and Chris says that if the teenager remembers the name that's when it becomes more dangerous. Lydia tells them that Marien-Jeanne didn't do it on her own and that they need Parrish. They tell her that she is not the same as Parrish and she asks Gerard why he is suddenly on their side. He tells her it's because Marie-Jeanne was related to him. She took Henri Argent's last name. She was the first hunter and they vow that the Argent name will be remembered. Lydia says she is not an Argent and she is not Alison. Meanwhile, Scott and Liam find the vehicle containing the bloody size 10 sneaker and when they close the trunk lid, they realize that Mason is the Beast of Gévaudan. Mason is asking them what they are talking about when Corey comes out of hiding and takes Mason with him. Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (credit only) *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Michael Johnston as Corey *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Gilles Marini as Sebastien Valet *Lachlan Buchanan as Henri Argent *Daniel Bonjour as Marcel *Lili Bordán as Colette *Neil Napier as Rene *Patrick Gorman as Tolbert Special Guest Star *Crystal Reed as Marie-Jeanne Valet Co-Starring *Charles Fathy as Bernard *Claire Bryétt Andrew as Sydney *Nathan Coenen as British Soldier Soundtrack Videos References Category:Season Five Characters